


Odin Allfather's Marvelously Brilliant, Not-Something-You-Would-Expect-From-The-Allfather Idea

by imnotrevealingmyname



Category: Loki God of Mischief (Marvel), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Bottom Loki (Marvel), Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Multi, Okay I can't tag but basically this is HOT HOT HOT SMUT so handle with care, Orgy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotrevealingmyname/pseuds/imnotrevealingmyname
Summary: In which Loki attends an orgy. That's it, folks. (NO, it's not like my other orgy fic.)Written for the Awesome Autumn With Loki submissions.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 82
Collections: Awesome Autumn with Loki





	Odin Allfather's Marvelously Brilliant, Not-Something-You-Would-Expect-From-The-Allfather Idea

The scent of sex, sweat and bodily fluids pervaded the air, mingling with the elusive smells of myriad aphrodisiacs.

The air was thick with arousal, and the Stóra Forstofan of the palace of Asgard was now witnessing a level of debauchery, the likes of which Loki had only seen in a handful of the most secretive, elite pleasure houses in the Nine Realms.

He attempted to mingle, both mildly offended and tickled by the amorous attentions of all those who had so far tried to grope him. Much to their displeasure, he had shaken them off, falling into the shadows to feast his eyes.

Loki wasn't especially fond of this particular Asgardian custom. With every wilting of the Yggdrasil came a long phase of mourning. Then, another fifty years or so later, Yggdrasil would come to life again.

Odin Allfather had seen fit to celebrate the symbolic cycle of the rebirth of the Yggdrasil with an orgy.

Of course, he didn't  _ mind  _ having an assortment of creatures from every one of the Nine Realms pleasuring him. He  _ definitely _ didn't mind watching them writhe in pleasure and beg for more. Loki had always been particularly insatiable in that regard.

It was the crudeness of the entire affair that offended him, truly. Orgies and voyeurism had their own charm, of course, but Loki preferred more scandalous activities, hidden away in the most remote corners of the universe. The same thing, when aided and abetted by his father, whom he had spent his life trying to defy? It lost its appeal.

This time, of course, was different.

Jitters of anticipation ran up Loki's spine. He knew that people were eyeing him longingly, deliberately moving as close to him as possible.

It was Thor's reaction to all of it that was the most hilarious part. Unlike Loki, who seemed to be drawing the attention of the entire hall without trying, Thor was actually having to coax his would-be partners into tearing their gazes away from Loki.

Loki's refusal to indulge in any of the activities tonight seemed to be quite the sensation even in the midst of the sex-crazed crowd.

Loki made his way past a dimly lit section of the hall, littered with around fifty nude, exotic beings in the throes of passion, pausing to lift a tall, dainty chalice from a nearby counter. Several small pieces of some foreign fruit were floating in the drink. Delicately, Loki fished them out with his forefinger and thumb.

To his amusement, two mouths latched onto his hand immediately, suckling at his fingers. One of the beauties had the luscious white tail, and was wearing some barely-there, glittering lingerie. The other was a buck naked Ljósálfur with a spectacularly bejewelled cock cage. They tittered in delight when he rewarded them each with a tantalisingly intimate touch. He moved on after, hovering, taking occasional sips from his chalice, eyes alert. He was groped several more times, and he groped them back each time, seemingly disappearing into thin air before any more of his clothes could be unlaced.

Slightly exhausted, Loki slipped behind a tapestry depicting a rather pornographic version of the Battle of the Nine. The crowd was thinner here, and comprised mostly of tired couples who were either quarrelling in whispered outrage or making love without being disturbed.

He could see most of the hall from this angle, while remaining relatively hidden between two tapestries.

There was a giant tree set somewhere in the middle of the hall to symbolise the Yggdrasil. Loki's nose scrunched in distaste. The knowledge that it had been watered with the Allfather's seed decreased the appeal considerably.

The back of his head prickled, and Loki came out from behind the tapestry once more.

A whisper of lavender; it was gone again, buried under the scents of ten thousand aphrodisiacs and of come.

The feeling of being watched was delicious.

He knew you were nearby, and it hardened his cock more than anything else had in the seven hours that he had been here.

Once again, you were living up to your reputation as his seductive little temptress, that you had earned in your years together.

Loki growled deep in his throat when a phantom hand brushed over his cock. He looked down, and there was nothing.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he forced himself to breathe evenly. His sac throbbed a little, drawn tight against his body.

Seven hours of constant teasing and torture.

He was so hard now, it was almost painful. Loki was almost entirely certain that he would come immediately if you did that… thing, once more.

He was feeling rather hot, now. On a sudden whim, he shrugged off his jacket and his undershirt, leaving his torso bare.

With a shuddering sigh, he fixed his gaze on a particularly adventurous group of people, one of whom- a Vanir- had the longest cock he had ever laid eyes on. His hips rhythmically slapped against those of a Jötun woman's. She was very experienced, from the look of it, though not very old. Her lips folded expertly around the pussy of a young woman he had never seen before. He wasn't sure she was even from one of the Nine.

Loki's gaze was, however, fixated on the sinuous movements of the Vanir, and on the way the Jötun's nether lips unfurled and clung to the cock ravishing her.

He could hear the squelching and slapping sounds even from here. To his surprise and slight mortification, he began to clench his pelvic muscles in sympathy with every thrust. The Vanir was looking at him, now, eyes darkened with blatant lust, hips flexing erratically.

Loki watched, transfixed, as they groaned in unison. The Vanir spurted his seed deep inside her, and the Jötun immediately tackled him to the floor, maneuvering the other woman so that her legs were slung over her own shoulders. Another man continued to fuck her ass. Now, he was staring directly into the eyes of the foreign beauty. Her startlingly violet eyes were glassy and unfocused from pleasure, though she managed to give him a few sultry looks in between gasps and moans.

This was why he liked orgies in general. The thrill of letting oneself go, combined with the heat of the uncontrolled chemistry between every participant, the sheer satisfaction in watching the unbridled enthusiasm in someone else's face while they watched you fuck and get fucked- it was a heady feeling.

Not to mention the voyeurism it offered- along with his position in the Nins. Knowing that Loki could snap his fingers at any damned time and all the people in the hall would trip in their haste to touch themselves in the most sultry manner they could manage, if he asked it of them, was thrilling in and of itself.

Of course, at the moment, however, what he really wanted was to hunt you down and impale you on his cock.

Loki took a few deep breaths, returning his attention to the woman in front of him. He raised an eyebrow when she slid a finger into her mouth before swirling the tip around her peaked nipple.

At this moment, however, something cool and sharp was pressed against his throat, and Loki stilled. His heart pounded as he felt your breath on his neck.

He desperately wanted to rip the clothes off of you and pound into you, but he suddenly couldn't move anymore.

A teasing hand slid around his ribcage, dancing over his chest before moving down to brush gently over his erection.

"Having fun, are we?"you whispered. Your tongue peeked out from your lips and traced a little pattern into the sensitive skin, just as straight ahead, the woman pinched her nipple, arching deliberately, the look in her eyes almost challenging.

Loki took a deep, unsteady breath. "I-"

The dagger at his throat was immediately pressed to his lips.

"I have been watching you all day. I have touched myself to the way you look at this very moment."

Loki sucked in another breath when you pressed up against him. You were obviously completely nude. The realization made his head pound and cock throb in the fastenings of his too-tight trousers.

Your fingers traced his erection, fluttering over the head. "I can see your cock clearly through this. Do you even need these?"

In a swift motion, his trousers were around his ankles, leaving his swollen and red cock exposed, proudly defying gravity.

Your nipples had hardened against his back. You were cradling his cock very gently, now. Teasing. Slow, measured strokes. His hips jerked once.

You pulled your hand away, ripping a whine from his throat. Loki's eyes fluttered shut when you lowered the dagger to his crotch, wrapping your free hand around his throat. The blade traced light patterns against his hips,  _ so close, so close  _ to where he needed your touch, yet so far away-

"I'm wet, Loki. I'm dripping for you. Can you smell it?"

Loki gulped. He could smell it. The musky scent of you invaded his nostrils, filling his senses with need.

"Yes,"he responded hoarsely, when the dagger pressed a little deeper to signal the fact that you were waiting for a verbal answer.

Your lips pressed to the shell of his ear. Your tongue flitted out again, licking a long stripe along his earlobe. "Good."

Faintly, he heard the dagger clatter to the floor. Your fingers wrapped firmly around his cock, beginning to move with a very deliberate focus. "I'm going to fuck you now, Loki."

Your palm twisted over the head of his cock, and he gasped.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be capable of thinking of fucking anyone else for the rest of your life."

He was getting close, now. Your hand worked him expertly, and your fingers flexed around his throat.

" _ Come. Now. _ "

On a high, keening gasp, Loki came.

When you finally took him inside you, coherent thought was finally,  _ finally,  _ blotted out completely.

And  _ oh,  _ it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. Yeah. That happened. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Love,  
> INRMN


End file.
